Shadow of Nerekhall
Decades ago, the forbidden magical study of Nerekhall’s scholars extended beyond the realm’s capacity for tolerance. A noted mage was driven mad by his experiments and unleashed demonic forces that sent much of Terrinoth spiraling into chaos. Nerekhall’s recovery from its troubled past has been remarkable, but the Daqan Lords keep a close eye on the city and threaten swift retribution should Nerekhall ever allow darkness to rise again… Recovered from its times of trouble and under heavy threat from the Daqan Lords, the city of Nerekhall stands firm in its declaration: “The shadow has passed.” Yet sinister forces continue to build strength within the hidden corners of the city. They prepare for the day soon to come when Nerekhall, the baronies, and all of Terrinoth will tremble before their might. Shadow of Nerekhall is the fourth expansion to Second Edition of Descent: Journeys in the Dark. It was first announced on 28. October 2013https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2013/10/28/shadow-of-nerekhall, and released on 31. March 2014https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/3/31/enter-the-shadow. Component List This game includes the following: *1 rulebook and Campaign guide *4 Hero Figures, consisting of: :*Orkell the Swift https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/1/23/the-skirmishers-song - Warrior :*Tinashi the Wandererhttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/1/13/shadows-and-spells - Scout :*Ravaella Lightfoot - Mage :*Rendiel - Healer *12 Monster Figures, consisting of: :*4 Rat Swarms; 3 tan and 1 red https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/2/10/a-turn-for-the-worse :*4 Changelings; 3 tan and 1 red :*2 Ironbounds; 1 tan and 1 red :*2 Ynfernael Hulks; 1 tan and 1 red *2 Custom Six-sided Green Power Dice *46 Map Tiles *45 Class Cards *11 Act I Shop Item Cards * 10 Act II Shop Item Cards *4 Hero Sheets *12 Overlord Cards **7 Shadowmancer cards **5 Universal cards *10 City Event Cards *9 Corrupt Citizen Cards https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/3/13/inside-the-city-walls *4 Condition Cards *3 Relic Cards *8 Monster Cards *8 Lieutenant Cards *2 Song Tokens *4 Image Tokens *3 Influence Tokens *1 Shadow Soul Familiar Token *4 Portcullis Tokens *4 Lieutenant Tokens *6 Objective Tokens *5 Condition Tokens *4 Hero Tokens Classes *Shadow Walker Scout *Conjurer Mage *Skirmisher Warrior *Bard Healer Condition The new condition added in this expansion is Bleeding. Items Act I Item - Phoenix Pendant.png Act I Item - Jeweled Mace.png Act I Item - Incendiary Arrows.png Act I Item - Cloak of Mists.png Act I Item - Boots of Iron.png Act I Item - Bloody Dagger.png Act I Item - Baron's Cloak.png Act I Item - Archaic Scroll.png Act I Item - Ironbound Rune.png Act I Item - City Guard's Bow.png Act I Item - Bone Blade.png *Act I Items **Archaic Scroll **Baron's Cloak **Bloody Dagger **Bone Blade **Boots of Iron **City Guard's Bow **Cloak of Mists **Incendiary Arrows **Ironbound Rune **Jeweled Mace **Phoenix Pendant Act II Item - Golden Mask.png Act II Item - Ironbound Glaive.png Act II Item - Ironbound Shield.png Act II Item - Nerekhall Plate.png Act II Item - Rat-Tooth Dagger.png Act II Item - Repeating Crossbow.png Act II Item - Rune of Blades.png Act II Item - Shadow Tome.png Act II Item - Star of Kellos.png Act II Item - Vestments of Kellos.png *Act II Items **Golden Mask **Ironbound Glaive **Ironbound Shield **Nerekhall Plate **Rat-Tooth Dagger **Repeating Crossbow **Rune of Blades **Shadow Tome **Star of Kellos **Vestments of Kellos Hero_Relic_-_Shadow_Plotter.png Hero_Relic_-_Ynfernal_Rune.png Hero_Relic_-_Spirited_Scythe.png Overlord_Relic_-_Shadow_Plotter.png Overlord Relic - Ynfernal Rune.png Overlord_Relic_-_Soulless_Scythe.png *Relics **Shadow Plotter (hero relic) / Shadow Plotter (overlord relic) **Ynfernal Rune (hero relic) / Ynfernal Rune (overlord relic) **Spirited Scythe / Soulless Scythe Set Icon All the cards and sheets found in this expansion are marked with The Shadow of Nerekhall expansion icon to distinguish these components from those found in the base game. External Links Category:Shadow of Nerekhall Category:Expansions Category:Major Expansion